Living with a Vampire
by Charmeleon
Summary: *COMPLETE* Yami is the vampire and Yugi is the ordinary kid. Read along as they go through times of happiness and desperation. Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Yugioh.
1. Interlude with a Vampire

This fanfic has been posted on mediaminer.org. For those who've read it from there, this is like a review for you. For others, this is my first attempt at a vampire fic. I know that you've read many on this site, but please give my fic a try. You will probably find it different than the other vampire fics you've read so far.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Interlude with a Vampire  
  
It was a beautiful day in Japan. The birds were singing their hearts out. Yugi was in his room listening to them. He was short for a 15-year old. He had red, black and blond hair, wide, innocent eyes and pale skin.   


'They sound lovely. I wish I was as happy as them,' Yugi thought. He didn't have many people to talk to. He could only talk to his grandfather.  
But his grandfather was away on an exhibition for the entire summer, so he was alone. Yugi then saw a group of friends walking together. Seeing the cheery looks on their faces made him all the sadder. Tears came to his eyes. He closed the window and turned away. He couldn't take seeing their happy faces anymore.  
He laid across the bed and cried his heart out. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night. He didn't even notice a faint glow coming from his desk. The half finished puzzle gave a faint glow. It was as if the puzzle felt his sadness and was waiting to relieve him of all his sorrows.  
At 10:00 the next morning, Yugi awoke to his alarm clock. He turned it off and went to the bathroom to shower. Half an hour later he went into his room to get dressed. Then he went to the kitchen and made some cereal and orange juice.  
'I might as well finish the puzzle. I wish for a friend. I have no friends now,' he thought. He returned to his room.  
It was a little stuffy, so he opened the window. He picked up the puzzle and the remaining pieces off the desk and sat on the floor to finish the puzzle. It took an additional three hours to finally finish the puzzle he worked on for a year now. He stared at the finished puzzle, but not before making a wish that he had a friend who liked him for who he was.  
Just then, the puzzle glowed. He had to shield his eyes from the intense glow. The glow lasted for ten minutes. When the glow died down, there was a boy who almost looked like him standing in front of him.  
"Who are you?" the older boy asked.  
"My name's Yugi," Yugi responded.  
The older body knelt down to look at Yugi. Violet eyes met violet eyes. The older boy was obviously taller. His eyes were full of confidence and determination, and he had a few gold streaks in his hair. He then stood up and turned his back to Yugi.  
'He seems so sad. I don't know why, but I have no desire of any kind to hurt this small boy. My heart is going out to this young one. It angers me that he doesn't have anyone to look out for him,' the older boy thought. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his fangs extended.  
"Excuse me, but I never got your name," Yugi said; his soft voice interrupted the other boy's thoughts.  
The other boy turned around to see Yugi standing. "My name is Yami," he said.  
Yugi was scared silly at this point. His eyes were wide with fear. He saw Yami's fangs. Yami noticed Yugi's fear and cursed himself for being so careless. His fangs became shorter again.  
'Oh great, now he thinks that I'm going to hurt him,' Yami thought. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he said as he approached Yugi.  
Yugi backed up as Yami stepped closer to him. Yugi thought that Yami was going to hurt him when the truth was that Yami only wanted to talk to him. Yugi was unaware that he was dangerously close to falling out the open window. Yami's eyes widened when he saw how close Yugi was to the window.  
"Yugi, watch out for the open window!" Yami shouted.  
It was too late. Yugi backed up too far to stop and fell out of the open window. He closed his eyes anticipating the hard impact. The impact never came. Yugi felt the wind still in his face.  
'That's weird. It wouldn't take this long to hit the ground. My house is only two stories,' Yugi thought. He opened his eyes ten minutes later. He looked down to see the ground far below him. 'How am I flying?' he thought. He then noticed that his hands were on a muscular chest. 'Muscular chest, what's going on?' he thought as he looked at his hands. He looked up further and saw Yami looking very concerned at him.  
"Are you all right?" Yami asked.  
Yugi was dumbfounded. 'He's a vampire, but he is concerned about me. He would've already hurt me if he wanted to. He just saved my life, so I guess I can trust him,' he thought. "I am now thanks to you," he responded. "How can you survive in sunlight? Why do you look like me?" he added.  
"To answer your first question, just because some vampires perish in sunlight doesn't mean that all of them do. As you can see, I'm proof of that. I am not just a vampire; I am half human as well. Being half human eliminates the problems that a full-blooded vampire has. As far as the wooden stake thing, anyone can die from that. To answer your second question, I have no clue," Yami responded.  
Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck. Yami smiled and flew on. Yugi just looked down at the city. The buildings, cars, etc, looked like bugs due to how high they were. Wehn it got dark, Yami headed back for Yugi's house. The city looked like a bunch of lights now. Yugi was amazed by how beautiful the city looked from the air at night. They arrived at around 10 pm. Yami flew down into the open window and set Yugi down. Yugi went to his dresser and pulled out a chain from the top drawer. He put the chain through the top of the puzzle and put it on a chair that he put next to his bed.  
Yami smiled. With the chain around the puzzle, they could be together. He then hugged Yugi and bid him good night before returning to the puzzle. Yugi went to make himself something for dinner. He ate and returned to his room. He changed into his pajamas, climbed into the bed and fell asleep.  
/At last, I have a friend. I hope that we'll always be together/ Yugi happily thought as he slept.  
The puzzle had a very faint glow.  
'I hope that we can always be together too Yugi. I will continue to be your friend, and I swear on my honor that I will protect you,' Yami thought as he was in his soul room. He heard Yugi's thoughts, but didn't respond to them, yet.  
They were unaware of a nearby presence. It was another halfling. He had long silver hair and ivory skin. He secretly followed Yami and Yugi through the air as they were flying.  
'So, Yami has found a friend. I have to admit; the young one is pretty cute. It will be fun to torment his innocent soul,' the halfling thought.  
Yugi and Yami were thinking of each other. The day got off to a rocky start, but things sorted themselves out. It was going to be an interesting life for both of them.  
  
  
Well, that's chapter 1. So, what did you guys think? Should I go on, or should I stop here? Preview for Chapter 2: More Friends: Summer break is over and Yugi goes back to school. He has a bully encounter, but four people help him out. They start to get along fine. One of them also has a Millennium item. What will happen when Yugi meets the inhabitant of the item. 


	2. More Friends

Recap: Yugi put together the Millennium puzzle and Yami appeared before him. Yami was careless and unintentionally show his fangs. Yugi backed up, unaware of the open window. He fell out, and Yami saved him. They went flying.  
/ is Yugi or Ryou mental talk  
// is Yami or Bakura mental talk  
' is thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: More Friends  
  
It was a cloudy Sunday evening. School would start again tomorrow. Yugi enjoyed the summer this time. He had a friend who spent time with him. His grandfather returned. He introduced Yami. Solomon was worried about the vampire part, but dismisssed the worry after Yugi told him what happened. Yami was glad to meet Solomon.  
"So, you have to go to school tomorrow?" Yami asked.  
"Yes I do,' Yugi responded.  
Yugi and Yami were in Yugi's bedroom. An hour later, Yugi was fast asleep. Yami would usually go out to feed, but he didn't have a bloodlust of any kind. He felt that his friendship with Yugi gave him the strength he needed to maintain himself. He stayed out and watched Yugi sleep.  
'He looks like an angel when he sleeps,' Yami thought.  
Yugi slept more peacefully with Yami around. He was usually plagued with nightmares. It was as though his nightmares had nightmares of Yami. The next morning, Yami awakened Yugi.  
"Would you like to come to school with me?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure I'll come," Yami responded. He returned to the puzzle.  
Yugi put the puzzle around his neck.  
//Just call when you need me//  
Yugi was baffled. 'That was Yami, but how can I hear him in my mind?' he thought.  
Yami sensed Yugi's confusion. //The puzzle allows us to have a mental link//  
/Like this?/  
//Yes, now get ready//  
Yugi got dressed and went downstairs. He had his breakfast. He bid his grandpa goodbye and walked to school. He got there in half an hour. As he was going to his first class, a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Well, look who we have here," a voice said. It was Kevin, one of the school bullies. "It's the little shrimp."  
"Leave the kid alone," a boy with a Brooklyn accent said.  
Three other people soon joined him. It was four against one.  
"I'll deal with you later," Kevin said in a menacing voice. He left down the hall.  
Yugi sighed in relief.  
"You okay? My name's Joey, and these are my friends Tristan, Te`a and Ryou," Joey said.  
"My name's Yugi. I'm okay now," Yugi said.  
"What's your first class?" Ryou asked.  
"Algebra," Yugi responded.  
"Cool, we're all in the same class," Te`a said.  
They walked to their first class together. Ryou happened to notice the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. Yugi felt that he was being watched and saw Ryou looking at the puzzle. Yugi then saw a ring-shaped necklace with the same symbol as the puzzle around Ryou's neck.  
The five friends entered their class. Things went well. Yugi and Ryou were always swiping glances at each other.  
/Yami?/  
//Yes//  
/I've met some new friends. One of them has a ring with the same symbol as the puzzle around his neck/  
//Are you certain?//  
/Yes/  
//I don't sense anything wrong about him or the inhabitant within the ring//  
/Ryou's ring has an inhabitant?/  
//Yes, I can sense it//  
Meanwhile, Ryou was having a similar conversation.  
/Bakura?/  
//Yes Ryou//  
/I met someone with a Millennium item/  
//Are you positive?//  
/Yes. He's sitting two rows to my left/  
//I can feel a presence within the item the boy wears. The presence poses no danger though//  
Yugi, Joey, Te`a Tristan and Ryou ended up having the same classes together before lunchtime. During lunchtime, Yugi sat with his newfound friends. They got to know each other quite well during the hour and a half.  
At another table, Kevin and five other school bullies plotted on how they were going to get Yugi.  
"After school, we'll get the shrimp. Four of us will keep his friends from interfering. The other two will give him a beating he'll never forget," Kevin said.  
After lunch, the five friends found themselves in the same class again. It was like that for the rest of the day. At 3 pm, the final bell rang. The five friends were walking down the hallway. As they were walking, someone snatched Yugi.  
"Yugi!" Te`a shouted.  
Joey, Te`a, Tristan and Ryou were going to help when four of the school bullies blocked them off.   
"Not so fast," Kevin said as he stepped out with Yugi. "We were ready for you this time."  
Kevin let go of Yugi, but he and another bully cornered him. Kevin's fist made contact with Yugi's face about five times. Then he picked up Yugi and threw him against the lockers. Yugi was unconscious now. Then Kevin saw the puzzle around Yugi's neck.  
"I bet that golden trinket is worth a lot," he said as he approached Yugi to take the puzzle away.  
The puzzle flashed, and Yami appeared next to Yugi. Everyone except Yugi gasped in surprise.  
"Who are you?" Kevin asked.  
"My name is not important to you," the boy responded. "You're a pathetic coward," he added.  
Kevin was furious with the boy. "No one calls me a pathetic coward and gets away with it. I'll pound you like I did that shrimp," he said. He moved to punch Yami in the face.  
Yami had much faster reflexes. He ended up kickin Kevin in the stomach. Kevin went flying into the wall. Everyone else looked in amazement. The other bullies were shaking in their boots now.  
Yami approached the bullies. "You think you're so tough, but you're pathetic. You pick on people who are smaller than you and afraid to face you. But when you come across someone who isn't afraid of you and has a great tendency to beat you up, you cower like the cowards you are," he said as his fangs extended.  
The bullies were really scared now.  
"Now, get out of my sight," Yami said.  
The bullies scampered away in fright. Yami's fangs became shorter again. Yami knelt by Yugi's side. He put his hand on Yugi's chest. Yugi was soon glowing with a violet aura. Soon, Yugi was completely healed. Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami looking at him.  
"Are you okay?" Yami asked.  
"I am now," Yugi responded.  
Joey, Te`a and Tristan were amazed. A vampire cared about Yugi's well-being. Ryou wasn't surprised because Bakura was also a halfling.  
"Who are you? I'm Ryou by the way," Ryou said.  
"I am Yami," Yami responded.  
"These are my friends Joey, Te`a and Tristan," Ryou said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Yami said.  
"How can you survive in sunlight?" Joey asked.  
"Why do you look like Yugi?" Te`a asked.  
Yami told them what he told Yugi. Then Ryou's ring glowed, and his look-alike appeared.  
"Everyone, this is Bakura," Ryou said.  
"Hi," they all said.  
"Nice to see you again Yami," Bakura said with a smile.  
"Good to see you too Bakura," Yami said, also smiling.  
"You two know each other?" Yugi and Ryou asked.  
"Yami and I are good friends," Bakura responded. "I see you made a new friend Yami."  
"Yes, and it's the same story with you my friend," Yami said.  
Yugi walked over to Bakura. "I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you Bakura," he said.  
"The pleasure is all mine Yugi," Bakura responded.  
Yami and Bakura suddenly had serious looks on their faces.  
"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.  
"There's another halfling nearby, but this one is evil," Bakura responded.   
"What could it want?" Te`a asked.  
"I don't know, but you all will have to be very careful. Until we know its motives, you are all in danger," Yami responded. "We should all go home," he added.  
The others agreed. Yami and Bakura stayed out. The seven friends went their separate ways.  
"Do you have any clue to the halfling's identity?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes, it's Pegasus. He's ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants," Yami responded. He was flying Yugi home.  
They arrived in only ten minutes. Yami landed in front of the shop, and they entered.  
"Did you have a good day at school?" Solomon asked.  
Yugi told his grandfather everything. Solomon was happy that Yugi met some more friends. He was relieved that Yugi was all right as far as the bullies.  
"Thank you for being there for my grandson," Solomon said.  
"It was no problem," Yami said.  
Yugi just relaxed for the rest of the day. At dinnertime, he had dinner. Half an hour after dinner, he showered and changed into his pajamas. A few hours later, he was asleep in bed. Yami came up and saw Yugi asleep. Yami was tired as well. He was worried that Pegasus would try something. So he slid in under the covers and held Yugi to him protectively. Yugi sighed in content and snuggled closer to the warmth. Yami fell asleep soon afterwards.  
  
Chapter 2 done. Preview for Chapter 3: Death Falls: It has been a full semester. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Te`a and Tristan have become very good friends. Pegasus is up to no good. He secretly kidnaps Yugi. Yugi doesn't cooperate with Pegasus ^_________^, and Pegasus takes him to the longest waterfall in the world. Will Yami be in time to save Yugi?


	3. Death Falls

Recap: Yugi went back to school. On his first bully encounter, he met four people. One of them had a Millennium item like he did. Yugi and his newfound friends had every class together. After school, Yugi and his friends had a second bully encounter. That ended up in the bullies running away from Yami. Afterwards, the gang met Bakura, a very good friend of Yami's.  
/ is Yugi or Ryou mental talk  
// is Yami or Bakura mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Death Falls  
  
It has now been a full semester that Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Te`a and Tristan have been in class. They have gotten to know each other very well. They are currently on their winter break. Ryou is at Yugi's house. Ryou and Bakura have become very close friends with Yugi.  
Yami is happy for Yugi. 'Now he has people to look out for him in the case that I'm not with him,' he thought. He was in his soul room.  
/Yami, can you come out?/  
//Of couse Yugi// Yami came out of the puzzle.   
Bakura then immerged from the ring.  
"How did you and Bakura meet Yami," Yugi asked.  
"Yeah, how did you?" Ryou asked.  
Yami and Bakura smiled at that.  
"Well, it started a little over 5,000 years ago. I was Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. Bakura was not so friendly to start off with. He was a tomb robber. He always managed to get away. Three years later, I caught him stealing, and brought him to the palace. The term for stealing from a tomb is usually life in the dungeon. I shocked my officials by sentencing him as my personal slave.  
Of course things didn't get off to a good start. He was always at my throat. My officials were awfully worried about his behavior, but I persisted," Yami began.  
"It was his persistence that turned my life around. I found out that he was actually a very nice person. As time went on, we became friends. A year later, we became close friends. Over the years, our friendship became so strong, that he freed me from slavery. We've been very close friends ever since," Bakura added.  
"How did you become vampires?" Ryou added.  
"We were out for a walk when two vampires ambushed us. We fought as best we could, but more of them came and outnumbered us. We were knocked out. When we woke up, we were thirsting for blood. We struck terror into the hearts of our own people.  
A few weeks later, our human sides became strong. We were horrified by what we did to our own people. The longer we were vampires, the more our human sides became part of us. That's why we're half human. We fed when absolutely necessary. It was usually to people who deserved to die. To prevent the vampires from claiming others, I sealed them away. Because Bakura and I were also vampires, I was sealed into the puzzle, and Bakura was sealed into the ring," Yami responded.  
"How did you and Ryou meet Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
Bakura responded, "Ryou's father goes on Egyptian expeditions. On one of them, he found the ring and gave it to Ryou. When Ryou put the ring on, I came out. He was shocked by how I looked like him. I was too.  
We introduced ourselves and we just talked that day. I felt as though I could trust him. I showed him my fangs. He was scared at first, but he calmed down when I assured him that I wouldn't hurt him." He added, "The next day wasn't as peaceful however.  
A group of gang members ambushed him on his way home. One of them grabbed him, and they climbed up the fire escape of a tall building. They threatened to kill him. I had no choice but to come out of the ring. They were shocked by how much Ryou and I looked alike, and the fact that I came out of a ring of course.  
They quickly regained their composure. They intended to kill me before killing Ryou. I easily defeated all of them except the leader. The leader was the one holding Ryou. He was afraid of me by now. To assure his escape, he threw Ryou over the edge and ran into the inside of the building. I flew down, caught him, and took him back home."  
"Yugi, how did you and Yami meet?" Ryou asked.  
"Our meeting wasn't as uneventful as yours. My grandfather also goes on Egyptian expeditions. On one of them, he brought back a puzzle, which he gave to me. It took me a year to complete the puzzle.  
When I finished it, Yami came out. We didn't share many words because he turned his back to me after I told him what my name was. I didn't know his name yet, so I asked him for his name. He turned to me and told me. I saw his fangs and backed up. He told me that he wouldn't hurt me, but I was too scared.  
I forgot that I opened the window because it was stuffy in the room. He saw how close I was to the window and tried to warn me. I backed up too far and fell out of the window anyway. I had my eyes closed in anticipation of hitting the ground. I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes ten minutes later to see that I was flying. I looked up to see that Yami was doing the flying," Yugi responded.  
"Well, this has been informative for all of us," Yami said.  
"It sure has," Bakura said.  
The four friends just sat on the couches. No more words needed to be shared as they took in all that was shared between them. Yugi's grandfather was also listening. He was amazed by Yami and Bakura's stories.  
Yami and Bakura's heads snapped up. A halfling was nearby.  
"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked.  
"We have trouble. Pegasus is nearby," Yami responded.  
As conformation of Yami's statement, Pegasus appeared in the room.  
"I see that you have met your old friend Yami," Pegasus said.  
Yami stood protectively in front of Yugi. Bakura did the same with Ryou.  
"What do you want Pegasus?" Yami asked.  
"I just wanted to drop by and say hello to your young friends," Pegasus responded.  
Yugi and Ryou were terrified. They knew that Pegasus wasn't someone to be friends with. They felt how sinister he was.  
"I see that they're afraid of me. Maybe I can ease their fear," Pegasus said as he walked closer.  
Yugi and Ryou just shrank back more.  
"Don't take another step toward us," Yami commanded. "Leave now."  
"Fine, I'll go. But I would watch them closely if I were you. You never know what could happen," Pegasus said. He then disappeared.  
Yugi and Ryou sighed in relief.  
"Are you two all right?" Yami asked.  
"We are now," Yugi and Ryou responded together.  
"You're going to have to be very careful you two. I didn't like the way Pegasus sounded," Bakura said.  
"I didn't either," Yami confirmed. "You want to go flying?" he asked.  
"That would be great," Ryou responded.  
Yami picked up Yugi, and Bakura picked up Ryou. They walked outside and flew off. They were soon high in the air. Yugi and Ryou were once again looking down at the miniature city due to how high they were. They loved the view they were getting.  
"This is an amazing view," Yugi said.  
"Yes it is," Ryou added.  
Meanwhile, Pegasus was in an abandoned sporting goods store. He schemed on how to get Yugi away from his friends without anyone knowing. 'I need some way to separate Yugi from his friends. That way, I can have my way with him,' he thought.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou were enjoying the flight. Yami and Bakura looked at Yugi and Ryou and smiled. They then looked ahead again. A few hours later, they returned to the game shop. They got there in an hour. They landed and entered the shop.  
"Did you have a nice flight?" Solomon asked.  
"We sure did Grandpa," Yugi responded.  
"Well, Ryou and I need to be heading home. See you later," Bakura said. He and Ryou went outside. He picked up Ryou and flew off.  
It was getting dark. Yugi had his dinner. Half an hour later, he went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He finished half an hour later. He went into his room and got into his pajamas. He was asleep soon afterwards.  
Yami came into the room soon afterwards. He smiled at the site. He approached the bed and carefully removed the puzzle from Yugi's neck. He put it on the nightstand. He took one more look at Yugi before returning to the puzzle.  
Pegasus secretly hid among the trees. When Yami returned to the puzzle, Pegasus appeared in Yugi's room. He quietly picked up Yugi and disappeared. He left a note on the bed.  
The next morning, Yugi's friends came to greet Yugi. Yami came running down the stairs. He had a look of sheer panic on his face.  
"What's wrong Yami?" Bakura asked.  
"Yugi's been kidnapped," Yami responded.  
"What?!" Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Te`a, Tristan and Solomon shouted together.  
"I found this note on the bed. It says: Yami, I warned you about watching Yugi closely. Now you will pay the consequence as I torment him. It is signed Pegasus," Yami responded.   
"Where can they be?" Te`a asked.  
Meanwhile, Pegasus was at Death Falls. He was getting impatient with Yugi. Yugi's strong spirit kept him safe from Pegasus' tormenting. Yugi wasn't thinking about Pegasus.  
'He's stronger that I thought,' Pegasus thought.  
/Yami?/ Yugi tried, even though he didn't have the puzzle.  
//Yugi, are you all right?//  
/I am for now/  
//Where are you?//  
/Pegasus has taken me to Death Falls. Please hurry/  
Yami was confused.  
"What is it?" Ryou asked.  
Yugi telepathically talked to me. I guess our bond is so strong, that we can talk even when neither one of us is wearing the puzzle. He told me that he was at Death Falls," Yami responded.  
"Oh no," Solomon said.  
"What is it?" Yami asked.  
"Death Falls is the longest waterfall on earth. No one has ever survived the two-mile drop. That's how the waterfall got its name," Solomon responded.  
"Does anyone know where Death Falls is?" Yami asked.  
"I do," Bakura responded. "I happened to come across it a lot."  
"Let's go then," Yami said.  
"Okay, we need to hurry," Bakura said.  
Yami and Bakura went outside and flew off. They flew as fast as they could. Bakura led the way.  
"I hope we make it in time," Yami said.  
"I do too," Bakura said.  
Meanwhile, Pegasus was just about out of patience. He was on the verge of throwing Yugi into the water. "I'm ready to throw you in the water," he said.  
"I'm not going to give in to you," Yugi said.  
Pegasus picked up Yugi and threw him into the water. The strong current pulled Yugi. He was in the rapids. Yami felt that Yugi was in big trouble. He and Bakura were getting closer to Yugi's location.  
"Yugi's in the rapids. It won't be much longer until he goes over," Yami said.  
Fifteen minutes later, they made it to the rapids. They heard a scream.  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted. He flew even faster. He flew down the falls after Yugi.  
Yugi fell pretty fast due to the swift current. Yami flew along with the current to gain speed. Yugi was halfway down when Yami caught him.  
"Are you all right?" Yami asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
Yami flew up. He got to where Bakura was hovering in fifteen minutes. "Thanks Bakura," he said smiling. "I wouldn't have been able to save Yugi without your help."  
"That's what friends are for," Bakura said smiling.  
They flew back to the shop. Yami and Bakura concentrated, and they disappeared. They reappeared in the shop.   
"Yugi, are you all right?" Te`a asked.  
"Yes, thanks to Yami and Bakura," Yugi responded.  
"You and Yami need to dry off Yugi," Solomon said.   
"That's no problem," Yami said. He covered himself and Yugi in a violet aura.  
A few seconds later, there was no trace of water on them.  
Yugi walked over and hugged Bakura. "Thanks for your help. I would've been a goner without you," he said.  
Bakura returned the hug. "Like I told Yami, that's what friends are for," he said.  
They separated, and Yugi walked over and hugged Yami. Yami returned the hug. They separated a few minutes later. Yugi, Yami and the others spent the rest of the day just talking about things.  
At nightfall, Yugi's friends, except Yami, returned home. Yugi went to shower. He came down half an hour later in his pajamas. He was very hungry. Solomon anticipated that and made him a big meal. Half an hour after the meal, he went to his room.   
Yami came in soon afterwards. He was not going to let what happened last night happen again. He remained outside the puzzle. He was tired from flying so fast. He slid under the cover and held Yugi to him protectively. They slept that way the entire night.  
  
  
Finally, that's done. Preview for Chapter 4: The Vampire Ritual: Pegasus releases the vampires sealed 5,000 years ago. They instantly want revenge on Yami. They target Yugi as a way to get that revenge. Early warning: It will probably take the next two to four chapters before this threat is silenced.  
That's all for now  
Charmeleon


	4. The Vampire Ritual

Recap: Yugi and Ryou were talking with their Yamis at Yugi's house. Everything was peaceful until an unexpected and very unwelcome visitor dropped by for a short visit. It was short because Yami commanded Pegasus to leave. That night, Pegasus quietly took Yugi away. Yugi was taken to Death Falls. It came down to the wire, but Yami saved him in time.  
/ is Yugi or Ryou mental talk  
// is Yami or Bakura mental talk  
* is mental talk between Yami, Bakura and Kaiba  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Vampire Ritual  
  
Pegasus was back at his hideout. 'Yami is more formidable than I thought. I have to think of a better way to get rid of his young friend,' he thought. He walked around the empty store.  
There was a glow coming from one of the shelves. He walked over to it, and a scroll appeared. He took it and read it. He smirked at his luck. The scroll had the spell that would release the vampires Yami sealed away over five millennia ago.  
'Yami, you might have been able to save Yugi from the waterfall. But soon you'll have some old enemies to deal with,' Pegasus thought wickedly.  
Meanwhile, Yugi was peacefully sleeping. Yami didn't need as much rest as he thought. He was up only four hours later.  
'I guess my bond with Yugi is physically, mentally and spiritually making me stronger,' Yami thought as he looked out the window. He didn't notice Yugi quietly get out of bed and sleepwalk out the door.   
A few seconds later, he looked to see that Yugi was no longer in bed. He ran out of the room, and soon saw Yugi about to go over the railing. He ran to Yugi.  
"Yugi, wake up!" Yami yelled.  
Yugi opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. He looked down and panicked. He was over the banister, and his panic made it worse. He started to go over.  
"Gotcha," Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand just in time. He flew off the ground. He brought Yugi back over the railing, set him down and landed. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now," Yugi responded.  
"What's all the commotion about?" Solomon asked.  
"Yugi was sleepwalking. He just about went over the railing," Yami responded. "I grabbed his hand and flew him back to safety."  
"Be careful Yugi. Yami might not be there to help you next time," Solomon said.  
"I will Grandpa," Yugi said. He went back into his room. He climbed into the bed and went back to sleep.  
Yami came in and sat at Yugi's desk. 'I better keep a look out in case that happens again,' he thought.  
There were no more problems this night. The next morning, Yami looked out the window to see some white stuff on the ground. He awakened Yugi. Yugi came to and looked out the window. He got excited and got dressed.  
"Whoa, what's the excitement about?" Yami asked.  
"It snowed last night," Yugi responded.  
"Snow?" Yami asked.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you never saw snow. Snow comes from the clouds, just like rain does. As you saw, that white stuff is snow," Yugi responded. He got bundled up and went outside.  
Yami came out seconds later. He wasn't dressed for hte weather. The odd thing was that he wasn't shivering.  
"Aren't you cold?" Yugi asked.  
"No," Yami responded. "Heat or cold doesn't affect vampires. True I'm a half-breed, but the vampire side of me protects me from climate changes."  
"Oh," Yugi said.  
Yami turned his back to look around the other areas. Yugi got a little mischievous look on his face. He scooped up some snow, made it into a ball, and threw it at Yami.  
Yami was looking around the town when something hit him smack dab in the back of the head. He turned toward Yugi to see him on the ground laughing like a hyena. 'Oh, you're in trouble now Yugi. Two can play at that game,' he thought mischievously. He scooped up some snow, made it into a ball and said, "Oh Yugi."  
Yugi looked up to see Yami tossing a snowball in the air. He got up and took off running, still laughing. He got only twenty feet before the snowball hit him in the back. Yami was careful enough not to knock Yugi off balance because he [Yami] wanted to do it himself. He was running after Yugi with the snowball. He soon caught up to Yugi and tackled him. Yami was on top of Yugi.  
"Looks like I win Yugi," Yami said proudly.  
Yugi smiled.  
"Yugi, breakfast time," he heard his grandfather say.  
"Okay Grandpa," Yugi said as Yami got off him.  
They went into the house. Yugi had his breakfast. Then their friends came for a visit.  
"What happened to you Yugi?" Te`a asked.  
"Snow fight with Yami," Yugi responded.  
They all laughed.  
"Yami, how did you know how to make a snowball?" Yugi asked.  
"While I was looking around, I saw other kids having snowball fights. I watched them form the snow into a snowball," Yami responded. "In other words, you plan backfired on you."  
Meanwhile, Pegasus was in the place that the scroll said to perform the spell. The location was next to a vampire exhibit at the Domino City Museum.  
"Now, the scroll says to recite, 'Appear vampires of old so you can once again strike terror into the world,'" he said. He recited the inscription.  
After he finished, the scroll floated out of his hands. It attached itself to a picture. The picture glowed bright. Pegasus shielded his eyes from the glow. When the glow died down a few moments later, a group of vampires stood before him.  
"Ah, it's good to see you again," Pegasus said.  
"As it is you my lord," Fear, a female vampire, said.  
"I want revenge on Yami," Darkness, another female vampire, said.  
"Patience, you will," Pegasus said.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and friends were talking with each other. Then, Yami and Bakura's heads shot up.  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.  
"Someone has released the vampires I sealed away," Yami responded.  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked.  
"I can't tell you. I don't want you in this too," Yami responded.  
They left it at that. Yugi however, was very scared.  
"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked.  
"What if they come after me as a means of revenge on you?" Yugi asked.  
"Don't worry Yugi; I'll protect you," Yami responded. "We'll have to really be on our guard from now on," he added.  
Yugi wasn't aware of how right he was. For at that moment, the vampires were plotting a way to do just that. Pegasus told them that Yami cares about a young human. They would get revenge on Yami through Yugi.  
"Seeing Yami die will be good, but it will be so much better if he watched his friend die," Shadow, a male vampire said.  
Back at Yugi's house, Yugi was still in panic.  
Yami approached him and asked, "Would you like to go flying?"  
"Yes. Maybe it will help," Yugi responded. He walked outside with Yami.  
Yami wanted to give Yugi a different way of flying. He folded his left arm across his body. "Yugi, wrap you arm inside mine. Make sure you have a good grip," he said.  
Yugi did as told, and Yami flew off. They were side by side as Yami flew on. Yami was holding onto Yugi's arm with his right hand. Yugi was amazed as the view was better when flying this way. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled.  
"I see you're enjoying this way of flying," Yami said.  
"Yeah, the view is amazing this way," Yugi said.  
They flew on. An hour later, they landed at the park. They walked over to the lake and sat next to it. They watched the ducks swim, and the lake itself. It was so clear and clean, that the light from the sun made it shine.   
Yami suddenly gasped. 'Oh no, not here, not now,' he thought.  
"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked, already fearing the response.  
"The vampires are here," Yami responded. "Stay with me at all times," he added. He stood in front of Yugi protectively. Suddenly, someone appeared behind Yugi. Yugi and Yami looked, and were very relieved to see Bakura.  
"I think that you might need a little help," Bakura said.  
"The more help the better," Yami said.  
The vampires started their approach. Suddenly, a third halfling dropped down to help out. Yami and Bakura were very relieved.  
"It's good to see you again Seth," Bakura said.  
"As it is both of you. You're going to need all the help you can get," Seth said.   
Yami and Bakura nodded and focused on the task at hand. The vampires attacked. Bakura, Yami and Seth went on the defense. They had more than themselves to worry about. Yugi was in the middle of their triangle. They reflected energy blows, prevented the vampires from getting Yugi by air, the works. This lasted for two hours.  
*Let's use the tri attack* Seth said.  
*Yes; that will drive them off for now* Yami said.  
Bakura, Seth and Yami began to glow. Yami was in his violet aura, Bakura had a green aura and Seth had a blue aura. The glow intensified a little. They held hands. The colors of their auras blended as if making a rainbow.  
"Oh no, they're about to use the tri attack," Darkness said.  
For the first time in millennia, Fear was afraid. The vampires tried to escape. Seth shot out his part of the attack. The vampires were paralyzed in their tracks. Then Bakura dealt his part of the attack. The vampires grunted in pain as an energy beam hit them. To close the attack, Yami's part was both an electrical charge, and a fire attack in one. It was like electric fire.  
After the tri attack, the vampires disappeared. Yami, Seth and Bakura knew the vampires would be back. They teleported back to the game shop. Yami was holding on to Yugi. He let go of Yugi.  
"Who is he?" Solomon asked, referring to Seth.  
"This is Seth. He's a very good friend of Bakura and me," Yami responded.  
"Although Seth was my name in Ancient Egypt, this is the present. Here, I am better known as Seto Kaiba, but everyone just calls me Kaiba," Seth said.  
"Kaiba, as in Kaiba Corp?" Tristan asked.  
"Yes," Kaiba responded. "But we have a bigger thing to worry about. Those vampires will be back," he added.  
"What happened?" Te`a asked.  
"An hour after I took Yugi flying, I landed at the park. We just watched the ducks swim. Then I sensed the vampires. I stepped in front of Yugi," Yami began.  
"I also sensed the vampires. That's why I disappeared on you guys. I reappeared behind Yugi to aid Yami in protecting Yugi. As the vampires came closer, Kaiba came to help. We spent two hours defending ourselves and Yugi. We drew them off with a tri attack," Bakura finished.  
"What's a tri attack?" Ryou asked.  
"A tri attack is an attack that only Yami, Bakura and I can do. Our bodies glow our respective auras. Yami is violet, Bakura is green, and I am blue. We then hold hands. I start off by giving the foe we're facing a paralyzing spell. Then Bakura fires an energy beam. As a final devastating blow, Yami gives the foe a taste of electrical fire, a combination of an electric charge, and a fire attack," Kaiba responded.  
"Will those vampires come after Yugi again?" Te`a asked.  
"Most likely," Yami responded.  
"What are you going to do?" Joey asked.  
"Kaiba, Bakura and/or myself will need to be with Yugi at all times if all three of us can't be with him," Yami responded. He went upstairs and came back down with the puzzle. He put it around Yugi's neck. "Keep the puzzle with you at all times," he said.  
"But the vampires will try to smash it," Yugi said.  
"Don't worry; they'll get a big surprise if they do smash it," Yami said smiling.  
Yugi also smiled. He knew that whatever the surprise, it was good for him and bad for the vampires.  
'Don't worry Yugi. Our bond is more tna strong enough for us to be separated if the puzzle is taken apart or broken,' Yami thought.  
Meanwhile, the vampires had recovered from the tri attack. They were more determined to get Yugi now. They also knew that they would have to have to wait until either Yugi is alone, or Yami was in the puzzle. They went for what appeared to be a walk. After a few moments, they flew into the air to keep a sharp look out for Yugi.  
They got the break they were looking for. Yugi was walking alone. However, they sensed Yami was in the puzzle. They decided to take out one piece of the puzzle before Yami or Yugi could react. As Yugi came closer, Shadow dropped down in front of him. The bottom piece of the puzzle was taken out, and the whole puzzle came apart. Then Darkness grabbed him, and they flew off. The broken puzzle was on the ground.  
  
  
  
Uh-oh, cliffie! As you haven't too long ago just read, the bond between Yami and Yugi is too strong for them to be separated if the puzzle should be broken. What do I mean? You'll find out in the next chapter so don't worry. Preview for Chapter 5: The Dark Vampire Lord: Yugi is a prisoner. Some of his blood is taken to summon the Lord of Darkness, a powerful vampire. Will Yami, Bakura and Seth be able to stop this powerful being and save Yugi? Stay tuned to find out.  
Oh, and * will be used from now until the end.  
Ta ta  



	5. The Dark Vampire Lord

Recap: Pegasus released three of the vampires that were sealed by Yami. They immediately wanted to get revenge. The vampires struck first when Yami and Yugi were at the park. Bakura came to aid in the battle. Then a third halfling dropped in to help. Yami, Bakura and the new halfling drove the vampires off with a tri attack. The new halfling was introduced as Seth, but is currently known as Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. As Yugi is taking a walk with Yami inside the puzzle, the vampires strike. Shadow took off a piece of the puzzle, and Darkness captured him.  
/ is Yugi or Ryou mental talk  
// is Yami or Bakura mental talk  
* is mental talk between Yami, Bakura and Kaiba  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Dark Vampire Lord  
  
Yugi was taken prisoner. Shadow had removed the bottom piece of the puzzle. As they say, "A puzzle is not completed without all its pieces". The puzzle fell to the floor in pieces.  
The pieces glowed, and Yami immerged. He was in one piece.  
'As I said, the bond between Yugi and me is too strong for us to be separated if the puzzle should break,' Yami thought. He used his powers to put the puzzle back together, and he put it around his neck. He teleported back to the game shop.  
"Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
"He was kidnapped again," Yami responded. "While he was walking, one of the vampires came down and removed the bottom piece of the puzzle. The puzzle fell apart. Fortunately, Yugi's bond with me is too strong for us to be separated by the puzzle being broken."  
"What could they want to do with him?"Te`a asked.  
"I don't know, but it can't be good," Yami responded.  
Meanwhile at Pegasus' hideout, the vampires were preparing for a very dark ritual. They planned to bring their absolute ruler back into the world. The ritual required a full moon, and the blood of an innocent person.  
"It appears that a full moon won't be out for three days," Pegasus said.  
"Three days is a small time to wait. It will be worth it to bring our king back," Shadow said.  
"Ah, yes it will," Pegasus said. "Then we'll use some of this young one's blood and leave his fate to our king."  
Yugi was very scared right now. He wanted to get out of the place. /Yami?/ he tried.  
//Are you all right?//  
/I am for now. Are you okay?/  
//Yes. Your bond with me made me more than strong enough to live even when the puzzle is broken//  
/What happened to it?/  
//I used my powers to put it back together//  
/Oh/  
//Where are you?//  
/I'm in what looks like an abandoned sporting goods store. Please hurry. The vampires and Pegasus are going to use my blood to bring back their king/  
//This is bad indeed. Stay calm. I'll be there as soon as I can//  
"Where is he?" Bakura asked.  
"He's in an abandoned sporting goods store," Yami responded. "Pegasus and the vampires want to bring the Dark Vampire Lord back into the world," he added.  
"This is bad news. Not only will he be released, but his elite force will also come," Kaiba said.  
"But we have time. The ritual requires a full moon. That won't happen for three days. We can still find Yugi before the ritual is completed," Bakura said.  
"You're right. Let's go. We have to find Yugi before the ritual starts," Yami said.  
Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba walked outside and flew off.  
"So, where do we start looking?" Bakura asked.  
"There are quite a few abandoned sporting good stores, so I'm not sure," Kaiba responded.  
"I fear that the vampires might use a cloaking spell," Yami said. He had no idea of how right he was.  
Pegasus and the vampires combined their power to put up a cloaking spell, but only to Yami, Bakura and Kaiba. That way, Yami, Bakura and Kaiba wouldn't be able to find the place until it was too late.  
"Now that we have a cloaking spell, Yami and his halfling friends won't find us. With Yugi under a sleeping spell, he and Yami can't talk mentally," Pegasus said.  
So far, Pegasus and the vampires were having their way. Yami, Kaiba and Bakura had no idea which sporting goods store was the right one. Yami couldn't contact Yugi through the link because the link was closed.  
"At this rate, we won't find him until it's too late," Bakura said.  
"Which is exactly what our foes wants. I'm not going to give up. Yugi is still alive, and I won't stop searching until I find him," Yami said.  
Bakura and Kaiba felt how powerful Yami had become. Yami's bond with Yugi has made him stronger. Not to leave Bakura and Kaiba out. Bakura had become stronger through his bond with Ryou, and Kaiba had become stronger through his friendship with the people he's always around.  
"I won't give up either," Bakura said.  
"Neither will I," Kaiba said.  
"Let's keep looking then," Yami said.  
Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba flew on. A day passed, and they were nowhere close to Yugi's location. They searched quite a few abandoned sporting good stores with no luck. Yami wasn't discouraged. He was determined to find Yugi. His determination and knowledge that Yugi was still alive only strengthened his hopes of finding Yugi in time.  
Meanwhile, the vampires were having their fun with Yugi. The sleeping spell was taken off for that purpose. Their fangs were extended as if ready to feed on him. Darkness took out a small but sharp dagger. She cut into Yugi's skin. The cut was deep enough to draw blood from him. They stuck a needle in him, and drew the blood needed for the ritual tomorrow night.  
'Soon my king, you will strike fear into the hearts of many once again,' Shadow thought.  
Yugi was once again under the sleeping spell. It was a very unfortunate thing because Yami almost had a fix on Yugi's location.  
"What happened?" Kaiba asked.  
"The link got severed again. I'm thinking that Yugi is under a sleeping spell," Yami responded.  
"We have to hurry. We only have until nighttime tomorrow," Bakura said.  
"Yeah. Time is running out," Kaiba said.  
They flew on. They kept hope alive, and that hope gave them the strength to keep moving. Out of the three of them, Yami was the strongest. His bond with and deep care for Yugi have him strength everyday. Yami wouldn't give up until he found Yugi.  
Fate was kind to them. A few moments later, Yami felt a connection with Yugi.  
*The link between Yugi and me is back* Yami said extremely relieved.  
*See if you can get through to him* Bakura said.  
Yami nodded. //Yugi?//  
/Y...Yami?/  
//Yes. Are you all right?//  
/Yes, for now still. They already drew my blood/  
//Hang in there. We'll be there as soon as we can//  
/We?/  
//Bakura, Kaiba and me//  
/What should I do?/  
//Try to keep the link open. That way, we can reach you quicker//  
/Okay/  
Yami, Bakura and Kaiba were well into another city by now. They began to backtrack with Yami leading the way. They could only hope to make it in time. Soon, the sky darkened as the sun went down. They had less than a day left.  
*We have to hurry,* Bakura said.  
*Have you got a location yet?* Kaiba asked.  
*Yes. Yugi is due north of here,* Yami responded. *That is all I can say for now. The cloaking spell is preventing me from doing any direct tracking* he added.  
They flew on through the night. The next morning, they were still a very long way off. What they didn't know, and still don't know, was that for the past two days, they've passed over the location who knows how many times. By late afternoon, they were back in the city.  
Fate was kind to them again. At that moment, Ryou happened to be walking by. He came to the abandoned store. But he heard voices.  
'That's weird. This place has been abandoned for years,' Ryou thought. He peeked in a nearby window and saw Pegasus, the vampires and Yugi. 'I better tell Bakura,' he thought. /Bakura?/  
//Yes. What is it Ryou?//  
/I found Yugi/  
//That's great! Where are you?//  
/I'm on Domino St. and Suyaki Dr./  
//Stay out of sight and keep your part of the link open//  
/Okay/ Ryou quickly got out of sight.  
"Yami, Ryou's found Yugi," Bakura said.   
"This is very good news," Yami said with extreme relief. "Do you know exactly where they are?" he added.  
"Yes. Follow me," Bakura responded as he took the lead.  
Bakura flew ahead with Yami and Kaiba following close behind. They had renewed hopes now. They flew swiftly, for time was running out for them. At dusk, they flew lower. Ryou was waitng for them. He saw them a few moments later.  
/Down here Bakura/   
By talking mentally, Pegasus and the vampires still had no clue that Ryou was there. Bakura looked down and saw Ryou waving to Yami, Kaiba and him.  
*Down there guys* Bakura said.  
Bakura, Yami and Kaiba landed next to Ryou.  
*I'll take Ryou back now. I'll be right back* Bakura said. He held onto Ryou and teleported to the game shop. He let go of Ryou and teleported back to where Yami and Kaiba were.  
Meanwhile, the vampires had only one more thing to do to complete the ritual.   
"Now my master, accept this blood and appear before your humble servants," Fear said.  
Yami, Kaiba and Bakura quietly teleported in. They saw the bright red light, as well as a group of figures coming out.  
*We're too late," Kaiba said.  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun duuuuuunnnnn!!!!! Bigtime cliffie. Preview for Chapter 6: The Vampires' Downfall: Yugi is taken hostage by the Vampire Lord. Yami, Kaiba and Bakura have no choice but to retreat. The vampires, elite vampires, and the Vampire Lord start a feeding frenzy in the city. Yami, Bakura and Kaiba devise a two part plan. The first part of it deals with getting rid of the vampires and elite vampires. What is the first part of the plan? Stay tuned.  
  
The second part of their plan won't be revealed until chapter 7. This is an early warning. If you should ask about the plan, I'll give you a general idea of the chapter 6 only. If you want me to give you a general idea of the second part, you will have to wait until chapter 6 has been posted.  
Bye bye


	6. The Vampires' Downfall

Recap: Yugi was taken to Pegasus' hideout where his blood was going to be used to bring back the Dark Vampire Lord. Yugi was under a sleeping spell to prevent mental communication with Yami. The vampires put a cloacking spell up so that Yami, Bakura and Kaiba wouldn't find the place until it was too late. Fate was kind twice. The connection between Yami and Yugi was back, and Ryou found the place where Yugi was being held. However, they were too late as the ritual was complete.  
/ is Yugi or Ryou mental talk  
// is Yami or Bakura mental talk  
* is mental talk between Yami, Bakura and Kaiba  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Vampires' Downfall  
  
"We're too late," Kaiba said.   
Pegasus and the vampires turned and saw Kaiba, Bakura and...Yami!  
"How are you here? I broke the puzzle," Shadow said.  
"Yugi's bond with me is too strong. It is more than strong enough for me to survive in case the puzzle is broken," Yami said.  
Then the light intensified. After a few seconds, it was gone. Six vampires stood, one towering above the others.  
"It is good to see you alive my king," Fear said.  
"As it is you. Well done my subjects," the Vampire Lord said.  
Fear, the other vampires and Pegasus bowed to the Lord. The Vampire Lord saw Yami, Bakura and Kaiba. He quickly grabbed Yugi.  
"Retreat now unless you want to see your young friend die in front of your eyes," he said.  
Bakura and Kaiba were going to try and get Yugi away from the Vampire Lord when Yami stopped them.  
"Stop. The risk is too great. We have no choice but to fall back," Yami said.  
"As you wish my Pharaoh," Kaiba said as Bakura agreed.  
Bakura, Kaiba and Yami vanished and reappeared at the park.  
//Don't worry Yugi. We'll think of something//  
Yugi was calm. He knew that Yami would come through for him. The other vampires teleported to the city. An unsuspecting person came by and was sucked dry by one of the vampires. The others saw his and ran for cover.  
"This is going to be fun," an elite vampire said.  
The other vampires agreed as they flew through the air in search for prey. Back in the park, Yami, Bakura and Kaiba sensed the vampires' presence in the city.  
"We've got to do something. The people are in danger of being killed," Bakura said.  
"I know Bakura, but we can't just barge in on them. Especially because of all the people around," Yami said.  
"Yami's right Bakura. We would be putting more people in danger. Let's head back to the game shop for now," Kaiba said.  
The headed for the shop and got there in half an hour. To their great relief, everyone there was fine.  
"Yami, what happened?" Ryou asked.  
"We were too late. The Vampire Lord was released. We had to retreat or else he would've killed Yugi. Now the vampires are terrorizing the city," Yami responded.  
"What are ya going to do?" Joey asked.  
"We don't know yet," Bakura responded.  
"Can't you use the tri attack on them?" Ryou asked.  
"It's too dangerous with all the people around," Kaiba responded.  
"I know. What if we could lure the vampires to a secluded spot? We could use it then, but at half power. Those vampires need to be stopped," Yami suggested.  
"What do you mean by the tri attack at half power?" Tristan asked.  
"The first time that we used the tri attack, it was only at 1% power (A/N: Sound familiar? If you have watched the fight between Frieza and Goku from Dragon Ball Z, you will know where this is going.). Using it at 50% power will kill the vampires and the elites," Kaiba responded.  
"But how are you going to lure them away?" Te`a asked.  
"I can help. I want to help you save Yugi," Ryou said.  
"No Ryou, it's too dangerous," Solomon said.  
"It's not a bad suggestion. Ryou helped us found Yugi," Bakura said.  
Meanwhile, the death told had reached 50 so far. The vampires Lord had joined his subjects in the feeding. Pegasus was at the hideout to make sure Yugi didn't try to escape. Every station showed the horrific event taking place.  
"We have to stop them and soon. Those poor people are at their mercy," Ryou said.  
"I know Ryou, and here's how we'll do it. You will get their attention and have them chase you. Bakura will aid you to make sure that they don't get you," Yami began.  
"You and I will then lead them to the outskirts of the city. There is an abandoned warehouse there. Yami and Kaiba will lay in wait. Once we lure the vampires there, we'll use the tri attack at half power and destroy the vampires," Bakura added.  
"Okay, let's go," Ryou said.  
Bakura picked up Ryou, and he, Yami and Kaiba flew off. Then they split into teams of two. Yami and Kaiba teleported to the warehouse while Bakura and Ryou headed for the city. Half an hour later, they saw the vampires. Bakura landed in an alley and put Ryou down.  
"It's up to you for this part," Bakura said.  
Ryou nodded and casually walked through the city. The vampires saw him.  
"He's one of the young one's friends. Let's kill him too," Darkness said.  
The vampires started to approach him. The people watched in utter disbelief as Ryou just walked like there was nothing going on. Suddenly, Bakura flew by and scooped him up. They flew away with the vampires following.  
What Bakura, Ryou or the vampires didn't know was that they were being followed by the Air Force. There were 15 jets following on stealth mode. The pilots had orders to destroy all the vampires, not knowing that Bakura, Kaiba and Yami were on their side. They led the Army's ground troops.  
Three hours later, Bakrua, Ryou, the vampires, the Air Force and the Army arrived at the abandoned warehouse. The troops held back, waiting for an opportunity to strike. They watched as the the vampires entered, unaware of the halfling's plan.  
"Now, we get rid of both of you," an elite vampire said.  
"Not if we have anything to say about it," a voice said.  
The vampires saw Yami and Kaiba come from out of the shadows. Ryou and Bakura joined them. Yami, Bakura and Kaiba formed a triangle around Ryou and held hands. They started glowing. The glow intensified as they prepared to use the tri attack at half power. The vampires felt the increased power and tried to escape. Kaiba paralyzed them.  
The vampires were frozen as Yami and Bakura continued to power up. A few minutes later, they were ready. Bakura gave the vampires a devastating energy beam. The vampires screamed out in pain. Then Yami gave them a more powerful taste of electrical fire. The vampires were turned to dust after that blow.  
"That takes care of them," Ryou said.  
"Yeah, but the Vampire Lord is still alive," Bakura said.  
"And Pegasus must be with Yugi," Yami added.  
"Let's regroup," Bakura said.  
They nodded and left the building, only to be surrounded by the Army. The tanks surrounded the whole building.  
"Back away from the boy," the sergeant said.  
"Why should they back away? These three are my friends Yami, Bakura and Kaiba," Ryou said.  
The troops were amazed. They didn't believe Ryou. They didn't see how he could be friends with three vampires.  
"They're blood-sucking demons," the sergeant said.  
"We are not blood suckers anymore," Yami said.  
"But how do you survive without blood?" the sergeant asked.  
"We can because we're not all vampire. We're also half human, making us halflings," Yami responded. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to save our friend Yugi," he added.  
Bakura held onto Ryou as he, Yami and Kaiba teleported to the game shop.   
"How did your plan go?" Solomon asked.   
"Perfectly," Kaiba responded.  
"Now we have to deal with the Vampire Lord," Yami said.  
"How will ya?" Joey asked.  
"We'll have to go to the museum to find that out," Kaiba responded.  
"What's important about the museum?" Tristan asked.  
"There's a vampire section there. That section deals with how to deal with the Vampire Lord. We'll have to use our tri attack a different way to kill him," Kaiba responded.  
  
  
  
  
Done with Chapter 6. Preview for Chapter 7: The Fall of the Vampire Lord: Yugi is still prisoner. The Vampire Lord is at full strength now. The tri attack has to be used a certain way to destroy him. What is this way? Stay tuned to find out.  



	7. The Fall of the Vampire Lord

Recap: The Dark Vampire Lord was released into the world once again. He took Yugi prisoner. Yami, Bakura and Kaiba were forced to retreat. The vampires went on a feeding frenzy on the defenseless people. Ryou, Yami and Bakura came up with a plan and put it into action. Bakrua and Ryou lured the vampiress to an abandoned warehouse. There the vampires were defeated by a more powerful tri attack.  
/ is Yugi or Ryou mental talk  
// is Yami or Bakura mental talk  
* is mental talk between Yami, Bakura, Pegasus and Kaiba  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Fall of the Vampire Lord  
  
The vampires have been defeated. Yami, Bakura and Kaiba were back at the game shop. The Vampire Lord needed to be stopped or the city and the world would be at his mercy. Kaiba sensed something strange about Pegasus.  
"There's something going on with Pegasus," Kaiba said.  
"I sense it too," Yami said.  
"So do I," Bakura said.  
"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.  
"It's as if he is under the Vampire Lord's control," Kaiba responded. "He and I were once good friends until he got turned by the Vampire Lord. Pegasus seems to be trying to resist the control," he added.  
//Yugi are you all right?//  
/Yes Yami/  
//What's going on now?//  
/Pegasus is holding his head in pain. He keeps saying that he doesn't want to be the Vampire Lord's slave anymore/  
//Stay safe. We'll be there as soon as we know how to defeat the Vampire Lord//  
/I'll do my best/  
"What did you say?" Ryou asked.  
"He said that Pegasus was holding his head in pain and trying the control over him," Bakura said.  
"Let's head to the museum," Kaiba said. He, Yami and Bakura teleported outside and flew off. He led the way to the museum, and they got there in an hour.  
They went inside and began their search. The museum was big, and they had to split up because of the museum's size. Yami checked the displays while Kaiba and Bakura checked the paintings. An hour later, Yami found the vampire display.  
*I've found the vampire dispay* Yami said.  
*Okay, we'll be right there* Kaiba said. He and Bakura teleported to where Yami was.  
"Now all we have to do is find the display on the Vampire Lord," Bakura said.  
"Already found it," he heard Yami say.  
Bakura and Kaiba walked over to where Yami was. Sure enough, they were standing in fornt of the Vampire Lord's display. They soon found what they were looking for. There was a stone slab with the information about defeating the Vampire Lord.  
"According to this, we have to use the tri attack three times. We have to do it at 1% power, 50% power and the final time at full power," Kaiba said.  
"The Vampire Lord is strong. Doing the tri attack at 1% power and 50% power will weaken fim considerably. The full power tri attack will kill him," Yami explained.  
"We also have Pegasus and Yugi to be concerned with," Bakura said.  
"I know. We need to help them both," Kaiba said.  
"Let's regroup with the others. We need a plan," Bakura said.  
Yami and Kaiba nodded, and they teleported to the game shop.  
"We found that we have to use the tri attack three times: once at 1% power, again at 50% power, and a third time at full power," Yami said.  
"The Vampire Lord is going to try to prevent you from hittin' him three times," Joey said.  
"We already know that. We have come up with some battle strategies. We're going to have a big battle on our hands," Kaiba said.  
"Let's go. The more time we spend here, the less chance dwe have to save Yugi," Yami said.  
Bakura and Kaiba nodded, and they flew for the abandoned sporting goods store. They got there in an hour. As they expected, the Vampire Lord was waiting.  
"You've finally come back to rescue your young friend. You have to defeat me first," the Vampire said  
"With pleasure," Bakura said.  
The Vampire Lord fired a large fireball at them. Yami cut it in half with a wave of his hand. The halves of the fireball went harmlessly past Yami and the others.  
"If that's all you got, then you don't stand a chance," Yami said.  
"That was only a warm-up," the Vampire Lord said. He then ran by fast and knocked them into the wall.  
That move caught them off guard. They were going to make sure that the Vampire Lord wouldn't catch them off guard anymore. The Lord then attempted to go by them again. Yami, Bakura and Kaiba were already ready to use the first tri attack.  
Kaiba paralyzed the Lord with only seconds to spare. Bakura fired the energy beam and, Yami used his electrical fire. The Vampire Lord was weakened somewhat.  
"Pegasus, kill the boy," the Vampire Lord said.  
"No," Pegasus said.  
"Don't you defy me," the Vampire Lord said. He used his mind power on Pegasus.  
Pegasus screamed in pain as he felt his mind being pressurized. He resisted the best he could. The Vampire Lord saw Yami, Bakura and Kaiba almost ready for the second try.  
"Oh no you don't!" the Vampire Lord shouted. He grabbed a stake and threw it right for Yugi.  
Yami teleported out of the tri attack attempt. He reappeared in front of Yugi, grabbed him and flew him out of the way. "Are you all right?" he asked as he landed and put Yugi down.  
"I am now," Yugi said.  
Yami looked back and saw Bakura and Kaiba fighting the Vampire Lord. Kaiba and Bakura had the speed advantage this time. They dodged the Vampire Lord's every blow very easily. The first tri attack has done its work to slow the Lord down and lower his defenses. Then an unexpected helper came.  
"Pegasus?" Kaiba asked.  
"Yes Seth," Pegasus responded. "That first tri attack helped to break the control over me."  
"All right, now let's take this guy down," Bakura said.  
*I'll distract him while you power up again* Pegasus said.  
*Be careful* Yami said.  
*I will* Pegasus said.  
Yami, Bakura and Kaiba held hands and powered up. The Vampire Lord sent a huge wave of raw energy at them. Pegasus took careful aim and fired at the center of the wave. The small energy beam destroyed the big energy wave.  
"I'll kill you along with these three you traitor," the Vampire Lord said.  
"You were never my master," Pegasus said. "You guys ready back there?" he added.  
"Yes we are," Bakura responded. "Step aside," he added.  
Pegasus got out of the way, and Kaiba paralyzed the Vampire Lord. Then Bakura and Yami gave their attacks at 50% power. The Vampire Lord was really desperate now. He fired constant attacks at Yami, Bakura, Kaiba and Pegasus. They dodged easily since the Lord was considerably weakened now.  
Not wanting to give up,the Vampire Lord turned toward Yugi, ready to attack. The Lord fired at Yugi. Yami flew by, scooping Yugi up in the process. Once out of the way, Yami landed and put Yugi down. Then Yami flew back to Kaiba, Bakura and Pegasus.  
The Vampire Lord then went into a flying kick at Yami. Yami ducked and foot swept the Lord. The Lord fell on his back, but got up pretty quickly. He tried to punch Yami, but Yami backed away and roundhouse kicked the Lord in the face.  
"Hey, don't leave us out," Bakura said as he, Kaiba and Pegasus landed beside Yami.  
"I'll take you all out," the Vampire Lord said. He then spun around and went underground.  
"Where is he?" Kaiba asked.  
"Fly up quick!" Yami commanded.  
They flew up as the Vampire Lord surfaced right where they stood only seconds ago. They landed and scattered throughout the building. The Vampire Lord didn't even try to go after one of them. He went after Yugi.  
"I would come out if I were you. If you don't, your young friend dies!" he said long enough for the others to hear.  
*What do we do?* Pegasus asked.  
*We have no choice by to do what he says* Yami responded. *I have an idea. Let's do the underground bit too* he added.  
*Good idea* Kaiba said.  
Yami, Bakura, Kaiba and Pegasus tunneled underground. The Vampire Lord had Yugi cornerned at a wall. Suddenly, Yami surfaced in front of Yugi. The Vampire Lord attempted to smack Yami. Yami caught his hand and threw him. Bakura kicked him to Kaiba.  
"Nice kick Bakura. He's yours Pegasus," Kaiba said as he kicked the Lord over.  
Pegasus kicked the vampire Lord into a wall. "Yami, Bakura, Kaiba, he's all yours now," he said.  
"Gladly," Yami said.  
"Yugi, go over by those boxes," Bakura said.  
Yugi nodded and went over by the boxes. Yami, Bakura and Kaiba held hands as they powered up for the final tri attack. They closed their eyes in concentration for this one. They had to put all their power into this one. The Vampire Lord was determined not to get hit a third time. He was close to the boxes and got a horrible idea. He would wait until they were ready then use Yugi as a shield. Half an hour later, Kaiba, Bakura and Yami were ready to use the tri attack.  
Kaiba was ready to fire when the Vampire Lord grabbed Yugi, using him as a shield. The paralyzing spell didn't come. The Vampire Lord looked to see that Kaiba held back the attack.  
"How can you hold the attack back?" the Vampire Lord asked.  
"We can control our attacks," Bakura responded.  
Suddenly, Yugi felt himself being lifted up. He then saw that Pegasus was doing it.  
"Now you guys!" Pegasus said.  
"Thanks my friend," Kaiba said. He then paralyzed the Vampire Lord. "Bakura, Yami, combine your attacks. Maybe it will do double damage."  
Yami and Bakura nodded and fired their attacks at the same time. The Vampire Lord screamed as he felt the awesome power of both attacks at once. When it was over a few minutes later, there was nothing left of the Vampire Lord.  
"We did it," Bakura said.  
"Yes we did. Thank you Pegasus. We wouldn't have been able to defeat the Vampire Lord without your help," Yami said.  
"I caused you a lot of trouble. I wanted to help after what I've done," Pegasus said as he lowered Yugi.  
"You were under the Vampire Lord's control. You didn't know what you were doing," Yugi said.  
Yami picked up Yugi and walked outside. The others followed, and they flew for hte game shop. The arrived in an hour. The entered, and Yami put Yugi down.  
"Yugi! Are you all right?" Solomon asked.  
"I am now thanks to Yami, Bakura, Kaiba and Pegasus," Yugi responded.  
"Before you ask a question, I'll tell you what happened. The Vampire Lord converted me five millennia ago. He had me under his control. I was still under his control even when he was sealed. It was when he got hit by the first tri attack that I was finally free from his control," Pegasus said.  
"Where is the Vamprire Lord?" Ryou asked.  
"He's no more," Yugi responded.  
"Yes, the city and the world is safe from him forever," Yami said.  
With Pegasus back on the good guys side and the Vampire Lord taken care of, the city was peaceful again. The crime that went on in the city was nothing compared to the vampires. The police could deal with the criminals. The terrible experience with the vampires would always be a haunting memory.  
  
The End


End file.
